leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anivia/@comment-15280970-20160201095744/@comment-26808509-20160325180429
The difficulty of a champion and simple deisgn aren't the same by far guys. Anivia has a well defined role: unmobile zone control mage. Her skills are easy to understand and she has only a few combos to pull off, unlike most other champions (Zed, Leblanc ect.). In this point she is more like Lux, one combo that hits like a truck. She is easy to understand and the things she is doing are easy to understand aswell. The reason she has such a high skillcap (and yes, she has) is that it is hard to actually DO it. She is very imobile, she is squishy, she has high mana costs, as it was mentioned before. But the real problem she has are the mass of ways to counter her. She has one hard CC and this one travels very slow, has a high cooldown and rediculous high mana costs. You can argue that she still has her Ult-E combo, that is REALLY easy to hit, but this one is easy to avoid aswell, because both these spells have a really low range. Sure, she has her wall to set up for her combo, but more than the half of League's champions has a dash, blink or another way to get through this wall. The issue with easy designed kits is that they are easy to counter, partly because everyone knows what exactly they can do and what not. An Anivia mostly isn't able to make insane plays. At least not on a Yasuo, Zed or Leblanc level. It is possible to outplay an Anivia, easier than it is for her to outplay others. That is the reason she has such a high difficulty rate. You guys have to count in the whole game and the meta, not only her skills and the numbers. Nothing is exactly as it looks like on paper. Beside this Anivias Abilities may seem easy and straightforward but it is not easy to get the maximum out of them. Her Q for example is not only the stun but a damaging projectile. You can't just shoot it and hit someone to stun him like others can do (Xerath or Annie for example). At least you can't without losing the second part of the spell. You have to set up for it and try to hit both instances to recive meximum damage and utility from this spell. Same goes for E because you have to slow someone befor. The most hard part of her kit is getting use of her W. It is a powerful spell, there is no argue, but it does nothing but create a wall. It doesn't damage, it doesn't CC the enemy, it doesn't buff Anivia. You are forced to use the spell smart to get seomething out of it, otherwise it is wasted and just there. Most other Champs have Abilities with only one use and are easy to maximize their effects, Anivias aren't. These are the reasons she has such a high difficulty.